Corruption
Corruption is the mutated form of GameOver and primary antagonist of season 2 of the original Nintendo World series. Original Series Corruption first appears in the season 1 finale as a final battle for Mario. Mario had previously knocked GameOver into a batch of lava, causing him to mutate. Corruption uses the Six Barrel Laser Cannon to battle Mario and does not speak, but instead uses roars. He is shown to still be able to clone himself and has his clones help him in the battle. Mario eventually gets the Six Barrel Laser Cannon away from him and supposedly kills him. In season 2, Corruption returns as the primary antagonist, this time he speaks rather than roars. It is revealed that when GameOver's data was corrupted by the lava, it started to repeatedly repair itself in an attempt to turn him back into GameOver. Since he could not return to his normal state, Corruption's body endlessly regenerates thus making him invincible. Corruption has Wesker infect one of his clones with the T-Virus and this caused the clone to mutate into Trojan. Corruption then has Wesker dispatch the T-Virus into Nintendo, causing a zombie outbreak. This was to distract the Mario brothers while he prepared to have a giant base collide with the world. Upon the creation of the Phoenix Down, the zombie outbreak comes to and end, thus giving the Mario brothers time to stop the collision. Corruption then confronts Mario and Tyler in a flying ship for a final showdown. Mario and Tyler destroy the ship and Mario chases after it. He discovers Corruption is unharmed due to his regenerating data, but uses the Phoenix Down to restore Corruption back into GameOver. Mario then kills him. Corruption is mentioned by Trojan in Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, but does not appear. Reboot Series It is unknown if Corruption will return in the Nintendo World reboot series. Tyler Redick said "it is possible, Corruption was the most popular villain with the fans. We'll see what happens." Appearance Corruption is portrayed as a muscular, hulk-like, being with red slits as eyes, purple lines all over his body, and a huge red mark on his left arm. Redick said that Corruption was based off the Tyrants from Resident Evil. The red blot on his arm was supposed to be on his chest in the shape of an exposed heart, however Redick felt the accidental placing of it contributed to the fact that the character is supposed to be "messed up." Powers and Abilities Like GameOver, Corruption can make endless copies of himself. He's also shown to be able to teleport. Most notably is that Corruption can constantly regenerate himself, thus giving him invincibility. In a sense, Corruption is borderline immortal as the only way to kill him is to destroy every ounce of data. Should one byte of his data survive, he will fully regenerate to full strength in a matter of hours. Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:GameOver Incarnations Category:Deceased Category:Nintendo World